


more of us (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art formore of usby Spikedluv





	more of us (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744716) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> smallfandombang is a tradition by now! It let's me play at being an artist and it introduces me to new fandoms, all during the busiest time of the year. What's not to love? This year [personal profile] spikedluv made me watch this hilarious soap opera about basketball players idek. I only watched the bits relating to the pairing so I could screen cap stuff but I still gaped at the hilarity of the dialogue but hey the kissing was hot. So here you are, pretty boys and baby and feels. Please see [here](http://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html) for texture and photo attributions.

 

 

Here is the cover graphic. It is very difficult to find a free to modify baby picture. The bunny (featured in the fic!) was much easier :D I know the baby in the fic is supposed to have blond hair but in my experience most babies start with dark hair so... ~artistic licence~

 

 

Apart for the cover, all the graphs I did for the story are super angsty. Even though the story itself has a happy ending. It's not my fault that I ended up takig a lot of screen caps where the boys look miserable. The happy/sexy screen shots didn't really fit the fic scenes so...

In order in which they appear in the fic:

Jude angsting because THIS ISN'T REAL, and, uh, there's a 'picket fences and farmers markets' unattainable dream of Zero.

 

And in the similar vein, he's trying to convince that their little arrangement is just temporary (which is hilarious because he's literally moving his suits to the spare bedroom in the next breath but hey) and Zero is being all puppy dog eyes.

 

This is the scene of them losing Emily (baby's mum takes her back! not like she dies or anything drastic!) but Jude is not leaving, no sir. Notice the highly allegorical clock in the background. Cos, you know, ~time ran out on them~. Yeah, yeah, I know.


End file.
